


【授翻】【VD】Interlude 插曲

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Frottage, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Stabbing, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), warmfuzzy stabbing;
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 毫无疑问，维吉尔是个Dom。R18G暴力性爱警告，你知道但丁享受这个。【这是血肉之躯的前一篇，但丁抓坏了维吉尔一套衣服，所以后来维吉尔学聪明了，先脱衣服，再收拾弟弟】雷点警告：本篇为【VN】【VND】背景下的【VD】





	【授翻】【VD】Interlude 插曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862414) by [BurnItAllDownDahling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/pseuds/BurnItAllDownDahling). 

维吉尔实际上是通过电梯到达顶层公寓的。但丁原以为他会用更“时尚”的方式回家，比如飞回来，或者通过阎魔刀传送。电梯出奇的普通。但丁皱起眉头，不知道该如何解释这一奇怪的现象。他试图想象维吉尔穿过大厅的情景：检查他的邮箱，和门卫聊天而不是杀了他。这感觉太奇怪了！

维吉尔大步走进没有灯光的房间，突然停了下来，一只手握住刀鞘，拇指把阎魔往上顶了一寸左右。但丁微笑着走出阴影，被维吉尔的神态逗乐了。  
维吉尔的没有改变自己的戒备姿态，但丁过了一会儿才意识到这不是一个无聊的玩笑。

“哇哦~ 哇哦~ ”  
他举双手投降，视线却一直没有离开维吉尔空着的那只手。每当维吉尔处于一种备战状态时，他总需要担心一件事。  
“这里只有我，没有别人。”

维吉尔一动不动，在昏暗的房间里显出一个侧影，一双眼睛藏在暗处。  
“我想你不应该知道我住在这儿。”

“我跟踪过你一次，只是想看看我能不能做到。”  
当维吉尔露出牙齿威胁他的时候，但丁咧嘴一笑，眼刀顶了回去。  
“这是个好地方，我很嫉妒。狩猎恶魔从来没有让我挣过这么多钱。”

维吉尔的公寓曾是一家老式酒店，几年前被改造成了豪华公寓。他的房间原本是酒店顶层的旧钟楼，开放式的复式结构被布置得简约而不失品位。那个老古董还在工作，在但丁等待维吉尔回家的这段时间里，旧齿轮沉重而稳定的滴答声听起来非常舒服。这完全不是他对他哥哥的期望，但也并不出人意料。维吉尔的早期生活如地狱般混乱，当他有选择的时候，他会让周围的环境尽可能地井然有序。

自从但丁现身，维吉尔就没放松过警惕。前者叹了口气，转身在公寓里走来走去。  
“几周前我就调查过你。进出口业务哈？”  
但丁没忍住爆笑出声，手指在漂亮的玻璃墙上来回滑动。  
“出售来自恶魔世界的艺术品。我猜，在上次旅行之后，你又有了新货。”

这一次他们很轻易就从魔界逃脱了。他们杀死了魔树，并从无尽的寄生虫和共生菌群中屠杀出一条血路。当阎魔刀拥有足够的力量时，就能切开一条连接魔界与人间的通道。但丁的叛逆，也就是后来的魔剑但丁【他实在是想不到更好的名字了】给阎魔刀提供了它所需要的强大魔力。如果他和维吉尔也能像它们一样合作……但丁把这个想法从脑海中赶了出去。他试着永远不要为他们之间的关系感到悲伤。维吉尔是个掠食者，这一点永远不会改变。

“我猜你在出售这些艺术品时，并不关心它们是否会控制或者杀死你的买家。”  
当然但丁也卖过恶魔武器，但是不包括魔树的盆栽和特米尼格塔的雕像，尽管收藏家们对此出价不菲。这与良心无关，他告诉自己，他只是不想和收藏家愤怒的亲属们打交道，也不想清理附身到收藏家尸体上的恶魔。

“如果他们愚蠢到连预防措施也不做，那就是他们自找的。我的销售合同会使我免受由于超自然事故而引起的诉讼。”

“认真的？真棒，我应该试试。”

维吉尔发出了一声叹息，包含着一丝不易察觉的愠怒。  
“你到底想要什么，但丁？”

他能感觉到维吉尔死死盯着他后背中央的强烈目光，就像在瞄准靶心。这也正是他所期望的。于是他转过身来，靠在大理石的厨房岛台上，不再挑衅他的哥哥。  
“该死的，放松，维吉尔。我不会在你家里攻击你，况且你的速度比我的快。”

他看到维吉尔僵了一下。这是他的伤心事，或许但丁就不应该提起来，但谁让维吉尔才是那个走进尼禄家，把那孩子的胳膊扯下来的人。  
但丁知道，重点不是尼禄的手臂，而是尼禄本人。

“我只是想看看你过得好不好，维吉。仅此而已。”  
但丁柔声说。

这似乎让维吉尔从战备状态中解放出来了，虽然意识里还在戒备，但是动作明显放松下来，阎魔刀收回鞘中。  
“我怎么可能过得不好呢，但丁？”

“这得你来告诉我。”  
但丁咧嘴一笑，伸了个懒腰。  
“至少听起来那孩子玩得很开心。但他又年轻又愚蠢，所以我不确定他的回敬是否有礼貌。”

维吉尔哼了一声。  
“以防你还不明白，性不是火箭科学。”  
过了一会儿，他叹了口气，弯腰撑在厨房岛台上。厨桌上有一个架子，上面挂着闪闪发光的漂亮炊具。它们闻起来就像从来没被使用过一样。但丁从没见过维吉尔煮鸡蛋，更不用说做其他稀奇古怪的东西了。他不明白像维吉尔这样的家伙，为什么会费心思在假装成普通人这一点上。然后他决定不去想了，那是维吉尔的问题。他自己恐怕永远也不会明白。

“话是这么说，但很明显，你隐瞒了很多。”  
但丁斜眼看着他。  
“你们只打碎了一件家具？你只捅了他一次？你确定你不无聊吗？”

“你在担心他？还是在担心你自己？”  
维吉尔的声音是中立的。

维吉尔永远不会承认他错了。但丁笑了，尽管他知道这会惹恼维吉尔，但是他喜欢惹维吉尔生气。  
“都有吧。至少我觉得这孩子有点异想天开。这是他第一次美好的性爱经历，他很可能还想再来一次。”  
他漫不经心地瞥了维吉尔一眼。  
“你知道，你不应该低估他。我曾经犯过错，他比看上去要强——”

他准备好承受维吉尔的愤怒了。他看到维吉尔的表情变得紧张，突然整个房间天旋地转，下一秒，他已经被扼住喉咙，抵在冰箱旁边的墙上。他很清楚放任自己的本能奋起反抗维吉尔的后果。他试图把钳制自己的那只手隔开，而维吉尔咆哮着压了回去，一直掐着他，直到但丁的视线里因为窒息而出现光斑，瘫软下来，放弃抵抗，他才松手。

“你怎么知道他有多强？”  
维吉尔的声音危险而低沉。

但丁苦笑了一下。  
“你才是那个操了他的人，维吉，不是我。你不觉得该吃醋的人应该是我吗？”  
维吉尔的瞳孔缩小，他没想到这一点。  
“也许我只是不喜欢新来的，年轻漂亮的竞争对手。你就没考虑过这一点吗？”  
他舔了舔自己的唇，让自己的恶魔从束缚中被释放出来一点点。  
“也许我该杀了他，占有全部的你。”

维吉尔一听这话立刻露出了利齿。  
“他·是·我·的。”

哇哦！这可真是出人意料，但丁很高兴听到这一点。维吉尔对尼禄有占有欲总比认为后者是可牺牲的强。但丁相信他们能够建立起良好的父子关系，不过……  
“那么，我算什么？”

维吉尔靠了过来，眼睛闪着蓝光。  
“你也是我的。”

但丁抬起一条腿，贴着维吉尔的滑了上去。  
“贪婪。”

维吉尔的眼睛垂了下来，过了一会儿，嘴角勾起一个邪恶的微笑。  
“你说得对。”

但丁知道维吉尔已经准备好了，当他扫掉后者缠上来的腿和搭上来的手臂，维吉尔只是把他的重心转移到另一条腿上，然后用肩膀去顶他。他们短暂的扭打了一会儿，空手肉搏，都想压制对方。但丁处于不利位置，因为他一开始就被压住了，但他也让维吉尔为他的主导权努力了足够长的时间，最终维吉尔咆哮着，用阎魔的柄戳向但丁的腹部。

这一下差点把但丁的胆汁敲出来。  
“这不公平！”  
但丁捣着气，本能地召唤自己的魔剑，试图用剑颚上的尖角去抽打维吉尔的脸。维吉尔挨了一拳，闷哼一声，眼里闪烁着蓝光，突然爆发的魔力盘旋在他周围。

他把但丁重新钉回墙上。  
用阎魔的刀刃，捅穿了但丁的心口。

疼痛来得如此突然，令但丁目眩，他不禁尖叫出声，握住剑柄的手臂失去了力量，魔剑闪烁了一下，消失在以太空间里。如果但丁无法集中精神，魔剑也无法在现实世界显形。阎魔刀并没有完全贯穿但丁，可能是因为维吉尔不想弄脏他华丽的公寓墙。当阎魔的刀刃探得更深时，但丁只能被钉在墙上无助地呻吟。

“我们之间从来没有公平可言，但丁，我想你现在应该知道了。”  
维吉尔喘着气说。

低沉咆哮回荡在维吉尔的声音里，恶魔苏醒了，在他的皮肤下悸动。维吉尔顷身贴的更近，阎魔的刀刃又埋进了一寸。但丁本能地扭动着，想挣脱，但是他做不到，疼痛抽走了他所有的力气。他也没有为此反抗维吉尔，尽管他还有足够的力气这么做。他眯起眼睛，喘息着咳出鲜血，等待维吉尔的下一步。

“你以为你了解我……”  
维吉尔残忍地笑了。有些家伙很敏锐。  
“你以为，因为我对尼禄有所保留，所以现在我的恶魔会渴望在你身上制造痛苦，以弥补未能倾泻本能的遗憾。”  
但丁皱着眉，似乎很困惑，可能还有点害怕。阎魔又埋深了一寸，维吉尔靠近他弟弟耳语道：  
“你猜对了。但是，你能忍受那么多痛苦吗？”

刀刃一寸一寸向上移，但丁能感觉到什么时候自己的横膈膜被切开，呼吸因此越来越困难。刀刃咬伤了他的肺，慢慢切进胸腔，这感觉就像要死了一样……呻吟透过血淋淋的嘴唇漏出来，但丁在努力保持清醒。他抓住了维吉尔的手，这纯粹是战士的本能反应，不是反抗。他的眼皮很重，但是他尽力了，泪水模糊了视线。

维吉尔用视线抚摸着弟弟的脸，陶醉在后者展露的每一分痛苦当中。  
“你真漂亮，但丁，漂亮到让我移不开视线。”  
他低语着。  
“我们明明有着同一张脸，但是灵魂将我们塑造得如此不同。你是如此强大。我以前认为你没有纪律，软弱，但那时的我并不理解你。”  
他倾身靠得更近，阎魔刀又上滑了几寸。但丁哽咽了一下，然后一口血喷在维吉尔脸上。维吉尔没有躲，他的声音更温柔了，好像他根本不想大声说出下一句。  
“我太想你了，我想杀了你。你能理解吗？我必须拥有你，不论用什么手段。”

但丁无法回答。阎魔刀刺穿了他的心脏，他的脸色开始发青。当然，他能挺过来。也曾有更大的东西插进过他的心脏，只是通常那些穿刺都是短暂的，而现在，维吉尔正在榨干他的血。再过一分钟，他可能就无法再听独白了。

但丁尽了最大的努力，因为维吉尔需要这个。他总是在强迫自己变强，为了维吉尔。

维吉尔的唇拂过但丁的，然后——谢天谢地——他终于把阎魔刀拔了出来，抛到一边，双手捧起但丁的脸。这一吻前所未有的温柔，不似过去他们曾有过的那些舌齿纠缠。但丁从未想过维吉尔的吻可以这样深沉，柔软和炽热。一阵天旋地转，伴随着明亮的蓝色火焰一闪而过，他发现自己躺在了楼上，维吉尔的大床上。维吉尔紧紧地圈着他，吻着他，仿佛如果他们分开，世界就会因此终结。

那感觉妙不可言。但丁颤抖的双手钳住维吉尔的肩膀，这在某程度上是软弱的表现。尽管伤口已经愈合，他仍需要时间恢复。维吉尔没有等他，手滑到但丁的衬衫下面，掠过被鲜血润滑过的滚烫皮肤，在但丁腿间用力碾压，扇风点火。维吉尔硬得厉害，而且根本不在乎但丁是否神志清醒。而但丁喜欢这个，他不介意被维吉尔这样使用，被兄弟放点血又有什么关系？

那双长腿缠绕在维吉尔臀部，当但丁恢复力气时，他把它们收紧成一对老虎钳，把维吉尔固定住。他的手指攀到维吉尔背上，慢慢变成恶魔的利爪，撕扯那身昂贵的衬衣和背心，还有衣物下的皮肉，直到后者又痛又爽地冲他嘶吼。透过维吉尔的唇，他尝到了自己的血。维吉尔含着他的唇瓣呻吟，好像他才是那个差点死掉的人。不知道为什么，在这个由尼禄带来的新挑战里，维吉尔更加害怕。

维吉尔终于低吼着释放了出来，侧脸埋进但丁的脖子，整个身体因为高潮的余韵而轻轻战栗。但丁露齿而笑，四片翅膀合拢，将维吉尔包裹其中，让后者感觉又亲密又安全。他抬起头，透过钟楼天花板的玻璃望向自己，望进那对猩红的眸子里，恬足地咆哮着。维吉尔低着头，不露痕迹【绝对不能让但丁看见】地将眼泪埋进弟弟的皮肤里。

那没关系的。他们真的需要彼此。即便如果那会伤到他，尤其是当那真的伤到他的时候……好吧，如果尼禄想加入他们，他必须足够强，才能同时承受他们两个。

但丁会处理好这个，他不需要再用这些琐事去给维吉尔添堵。作为尼禄的叔叔，他会担起责任。

或许等到早上，他会让维吉尔舔掉这些该死的血，再给他口一发，做为之前任性行为的补偿。但是现在，他把维吉尔紧紧地搂在怀里，抚摸他的头发，亲吻他的耳尖，肩膀，和所有能够到的地方。他能感觉到维吉尔的警觉和紧张。但只要是维吉尔需要的，但丁都会给。

“我的。”  
他向哥哥耳语道。  
“我不管，维吉。都是我的。”

维吉尔终于不再紧张了。但丁对此很满意，他一直盯着他哥哥，直到后者睡着后，他才允许自己轻轻打起盹儿。他时刻准备着，当他的家人需要他的时候。


End file.
